Wonderland
by anonymityforthedreamer
Summary: Since she was a young girl, Lynzey has always been prone to extremely vivid dreams. Always aware, but never able to take control. One night that all changes during what was a nightmare turned into a pure oasis in the form of Godric. From that night on her life has been turned upside down, but is it for the best?
1. Chapter 1

**Anything that you recognize, is more likely than not belonging to HBO. Anything you do NOT recognize, such as my OC, is, well... mine. So, yeah.**

 **Please bear with me, this is not only my first True Blood fic, but it's also the first story I've written in about seven or so years. I'm fully open to criticism, so please review, blah-blah-blah. Carry on, little lambs. :D**

 **Also, this chapter has been UPDATED. Very small changes have been made.**

I knew that I was dreaming; Some people have that fierce determination to learn to control and be aware of their dreams, Lucid Dreaming, but I'm not one of them. Far back as I can remember I've always known when I'm dreaming, but for the life of me I can't do squat to control myself or my surroundings. Believe me when I say I've tried, especially more so in my most morbid nightmares, but all I can really do is observe, and roll with it.

I was running like a bat out of hell from this... beast. I don't know what in tarnation it was or why it decided it wanted to make me a chew toy; all I knew was fight or flight, clearly, dream-me being the little bitch she is, she chose flight.

Trees were whipping my face and arms as I flew through the woods, this thing gaining speed on me. I have no fucking clue where we are, all I know was I started running somewhere down the road from Merlotte's. The closer the monster got, the more clearly I could hear it growling and damn near salivating. My jeans were torn and a bit bloody at the knees from falling, my white wife beater was all different shades of filthy. I was certain that if I had to keep hauling like this I'd lose my sandals, but I kept pushing forward.

While I understand quite well that this is a dream, dream-me didn't want to find out what the hell would happen if I slowed down and let this fucker catch me.

I had been running for what felt like eons until I finally broke free of the dense woods and found myself in the clearing at the old Compton place. It didn't make me feel much better, but at least I could haul my ass on over to Sookie's house through the graveyard, which is precisely what I tried to do.

Familiarity consumed me as I passed headstones and rotted trees; fear took over yet again as I heard a roar from right behind me. I tried to will my body to lean into the run, launch myself further faster, but I had no control, and dream-me has always been the lamest bitch on the planet. I swear, horror movie victims were based solely on her/my pure stupidity.

I can see the Stackhouse place now, but it ain't right; there's this massive thing in the front yard, like some kind of freaky hoodoo sculpture. Being the dense broad I am, I slowed my legs and leisurely walked to this thing that stunk like rotting meat and decade old nasty body odor.

For some fucked up reason, my dumb ass is just standing in front of it staring. I can't move me, so I just wait patiently for the imminent death that will wake me up, wondering how fucking stupid can my subconscious really be.

Death never came, instead I heard another powerful roar, but this time it sounded almost pained. I was damn curious what happened, and thank the good Lord in heaven, the brain-dead broad that is dream-me felt it too, and turned my body around.

There was an addition to my dream apparently, one that saved me.

Before me, there was a woman with, I shit you not, the head of a bull, and the freakiest claws I could ever imagine. Apparently she too must have disliked the whole Satan Hands look, and paired them with some glamorous bangles and rings. She was down and out for the count with a hand holding what I could only assume was her heart sticking out of her chest. The hand pulled out from behind her taking the heart with it as she dropped to the grass in a loud heap.

I walked closer to inspect the most disgusting creature I had ever encountered, in a dream or awake. I could see brown hair sticking out from under the bulls head, and duly noted the thing was wearing a wedding gown. Freaky much? I was moving my hands to take off the bull head when my savior cleared his throat and I shot up from my crouched position real quick. How had I forgotten I wasn't alone?

My own green eyes met ocean blues, and I just about died inside. Hell on earth, this guy's hot as fuck. A straight gift from God himself. He was staring back at me, as if peacefully deducing my slack-jawed dunce reaction to his raw perfection. I remembered he just went full-psycho and ripped this bitches heart right the hell out of her, so I backed my ass up a few paces. Dream-me wanted to run, which wasn't a big shocker. I wanted to chat this guy up, I have zero fucks to give. He was without a doubt the hottest guy I have ever encountered, even if this was a dream. Sure, he was dressed a little strange, but like I said, I have no fucks to hand out. I could see a tattoo that looked like a spiky necklace peeking out from his blood stained white top, and I knew I was screwed.

Then the heavens above granted me the greatest gift I'd ever received in a dream; he spoke.

"Are you unharmed, little one?" He advanced towards me, my body shaking like a leaf in a hurricane.

I just stared at him. Dream-me, being the douchiest cock-blocking idiot she was wouldn't open her fucking mouth.

' _GIVE THIS MAN A ROUND OF APPLAUSE AND BEG HIM FOR SEX, YOU FOOL_!' I willed to dream-me. That bitch doesn't listen to me though, oh no, she backs up further like this beautiful creature is the plague.

"I will not harm you. Please, tell me, are you hurt?" He stepped closer in time with me, keeping the three foot distance even.

"Wh-who are you? How'd you do that?"

' _Oh, what a pussy. I DON'T FUCKING STUTTER! YOU'RE DESTROYING MY CHANCES AT THE HOTTEST WET DREAM EVER_!'

"I am Godric, please do not fear me. The Maenad would have ended your life." He dropped the heart and quicker than either myself of dream-me could process he was at me, his hands moving calculatedly all over my battered body. He smoothed his left hand over the long tangled mess that was my dirty blonde hair and continued his descent down my back to my hip while his right hand turned my head to either side and ran down my torso to rest on my stomach.

I think for the first time in my life me and dream me had the same train of thought because we were both shaking, probably for different reasons of course. I was ready to jump this guy and never leave this dream, she was shaking from pure unfiltered fear.

"P-please, don't touch me!" She let out in a panicked breath.

 _'Oh my god, never let go! Not even one time_!'

"You were not responding, I had to ensure your safety, child. Do not fear me, I would never bring you harm."

I swear to Christ, Satan, Gandalf, and every other unworldly being, the universe aligned and his lips met mine in what was the most gentle kiss in the history of ever. It may have been a simple peck, but it was like the earth shifted, and he was the sun. He backed up a pace and observed me with curious eyes.

"I apologize, Little one. I do not know why I did that. I must leave, the Sun is approaching." He turned to step over the Maenad's corpse.

"Don't go! Fucking Christ on a crutch. You, me, my bed. Hell, you can take me right here right now, let's go!" I froze. I'm certain my eyes would pop out if they could, and my mouth was hanging open. He slowly spun back around to me, and gave me the smallest, most sexy grin there ever was.

Holyfuckshitballs. I controlled me. He _heard_ me.

"Uh... Um. 'Sup? How's it, going? I'm Lynzey, and I'm just gonna go die somewhere. Now-ish. It was great meeting you though! Thanks for tearing that thing a new one, but um. Yeah, bye, Godric." I turned and walked toward the road to head back home. How in the fuck I was finally able to break the barrier, I have no clue; all I know was I had just made a total ass of myself in front of the hottest being on the earth. Even if it was just a fucked up dream, the embarrassment was very real.

The walk to my house wasn't far, I live maybe ten minutes down the road from Sookie. I made the trip up my driveway and practically crawled onto the porch where I took a seat on the top step. I had intended on staring at my flip flops until I noticed a pair of sandal clad feet in front of mine. I looked up at Godric, and he still had that smirk, but his eyes were no longer amused.

"Whatever you do, child, do not invite anyone into this home, myself included. There are creatures who would abuse that gift." He took a seat next to me on the step, and I swear I saw him blush.

"Well, Godric, I hate to let you in on this little secret, but, I'm dreaming. I'm inside right now, sleeping the night away. And ain't nobody getting in my house anyhow. Thanks for that though." I went to stand and walk inside, and in a flash he was in front of me, and looked pretty irritated.

"I understand this is your dream child, do not condescend upon a creature as old as death. You will not meet another as forgiving as myself. You must prepare yourself for the Great Revelation, my kind will be known, and you must keep safe." I just kind of stared at him, taking in all he had said, and trying like hell to look even a tenth as calm and collected as he did.

"Well, balls. I'll keep my gun with me I guess... What exactly are you, now?" He moved in closer, our chests pressed together as I looked up at him. Honestly, I couldn't give a damn what he was, all I knew was his beauty was undeniable, and I didn't want to wake up even if I had just embarrassed the hell out of myself. I didn't want to be without him when I woke.

His left hand ran up my body, past my breast and tickled over my collar bone to tangle in my already wrecked hair. He lightly pulled my head to the side and my heart went off like a jackhammer. I pushed myself closer into him and I swear I felt him growl in his chest like an animal. Did I care? Hell no.

I felt his lips ghosting up and down my throat and in that moment, three things happened: I let out what could quite possibly be the sexiest noise I've ever made, caught somewhere between a moan and a breath. He lifted me up and turned, pinning me to the wall next to my front door as my legs wrapped around his waist like a vice. I felt his tongue and teeth joining his lips in their sweet torment on my neck, and I knew what he was.

Did I care? Hell no.

I ground my hips into his as me nipped at my throat, he was still making that purring-like noise from his chest, while I was moaning like a filthy whore. Hell, I'm a virgin, and let me tell you, if this were real I'd gladly give Godric everything, blood and life included. I felt this powerful need, and I wasn't going to turn this godly vampire away for anything.

We stayed like that for a few moments, me grinding and moaning for anyone to hear, him nipping and licking up and down my throat, until I heard a soft click.

"I'm so sorry, little one." And then he bit into my neck, blood flowing freely into his mouth. I've always been a dreamer, wondering about mythical creatures and what comes with them. I've always thought a bite from a vampire would be painful, but this was the polar opposite. I was in a state of pure ecstasy, a panting mess grinding, bleeding and screaming my praise.

I felt him tense, and he withdrew his face from the crook of my neck. He grabbed my face and pressed his body impossibly closer into mine. He looked into my eyes and I swore he saw right into my soul.

"You must wake, the sun is coming, I must go. Til' we meet again, min Alskäre."

His lips met mine in an earth shattering kiss, my hands were in his short hair, tugging him to me to try and keep him. I have no clue what the hell he called me, but I know I liked it, and needed more of everything.

'Lynzey, wake up, you're late!' Sookie's voice shouted as Godric looked down at me with perpetually sad eyes.

"Wake now, little one." His lips lightly brushed the tip of my nose, and then he was gone.

I shot up like a bat out of hell, reaching out to Godric, only to grab a hand full of my friend Sookie Stackhouse's hair. She screeched like a banshee, clearly shocked that I woke up, and I threw myself back down on the bed, slowly losing the memory of the best dream I'd ever had.

"My goodness, Lyn! You dang near gave me heart failure! Now, get up, we're already late for work, move it!" She shouted as she briskly walked from my room.

I sat up, placing my feet on the cold hardwood floor and ran my hands through my hair. This was going to be a damn long day, we both had to work a double because Dawn needed a cover for tonight, so Sookie jumped on it, and I had offered Sam to tend the bar till Sook closed up her shift. I didn't know how the day would go, all I knew for certain was I'd never forget those piercing blue eyes of the enigma that was Godric, who was quite literally the man of my dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

**Anything that you recognize, is more likely than not belonging to HBO. Anything you do NOT recognize, such as my OC, is, well, mine. So, yeah.**

 **Also, UPDATED.**

I didn't bother telling Sookie the details about my dream. I told her I couldn't remember much, just a drool worthy sex-god.

Merlotte's has been pretty slow all damn day, and it's like torture. I'd give anything for a nap to experience Godric again. The mind is a cruel weapon; crafting this beautiful creature, essentially giving me a taste of heaven, but it was all an illusion. A dream. And not for nothing, but all damn day I've been trying to keep my mind off of last night with zero success.

So here I am, standing behind the bar at Merlotte's, staring at the TV that's playing the five o'clock news, trying like hell to recreate Godric in my mind.

"Lynzey! Hel-lo, earth to-" Tara, one of my other close friends, was waving her hands in my face.

"Tara, the hell are you doing? What do you want?" I grumbled in her general direction. I just wanted to be left to my thoughts.

"Well, sorry, space cadet, but I've been askin' for whiskey for five fucking minutes now," She said, giving me the stink-eye. "What's up with you? Are you feeling okay?"

I poured her a double shot of our top shelf whiskey and put it on a coaster in front of her. I sat back down on my stool and threw my legs up to stretch over the bar top, ignoring the looks I was getting from some of the regulars.

"I'm fine, I just had a weird dream is all. Nothing to get a knot in ya panties about." I said, reaching down to grab a bottle of Stolichnaya vodka. I took a good pull from the bottle, and put it back.

"Jesus, girl, drinking on the job now? What the hell did you dream up this time?" Tara knocked back her head and swallowed her drink in one go. She's been my drinking buddy since high school; a lot of 'normal' people consider our friendship to be toxic, we don't give a fuck what they think. Girls can have fun too, after all.

"Ha-ha, asshole. Don't you throw me under the bus with my boss 'cause you can't hold a job." I paused to get her a refill. "It was nothing really, just another nightmare, I guess."

Sookie laughed as she passed the bar to bring Lafayette an order. "Yeah, you keep telling yourself that," she turned her attention to Tara after putting the order ticket on the kitchen counter. "She's been like this since the minute she got up! I didn't even have to really try to get her outta bed, she got up right away; now you try and tell me everything's peachy." Sookie kept looking back and forth between Tara and I.

It was silent between us after that for what felt like years. I've always been hard to get up, there was never a day that was easy. It's why I gave Sookie a key to my place; if I hadn't I'd be late for just about everything. I quickly got lost in thoughts of Godric and how I was able to control myself in my sleep again. It didn't add up at all. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Sookie had dropped her tray and was now effectively gawking at the TV above the bar.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I followed Sookies lead to see what the fuss was about. On the screen was an older looking blonde woman. The bar at the bottom of the screen said her name was Nan Flanagan, representative of the AVL.

' _What the hell is that? A new sports league?'_

I grabbed the remote and turned my torso to pump the volume up. Clearly I missed some important shit, because people started to chatter real loud like they were scared.

"- the American people of our existence. We do not require human blood, and are in no way a threat to your everyday lives. We have manufactured a synthetic alternative to human blood, True Blood." The blonde said. I wasn't trying to dissect everything she was saying, her voice bored me. Everything about her was getting on my last nerve, so I turned to Sookie ready to ask her to give me the play-by-play.

"Oh my god, did you hear that?! They're real!" Sookie said, grabbing my cheeks and pinching them. She was the only happy person in the bar right now, which worried me.

"Who's real now? Am I getting my letter to Hogwarts? If not, I don't much ca-" I was going to continue with my smartass reaction, but Tara interrupted me.

"Are you nuts Sook? They're gonna kill us! Drain us of all the blood we got, and you're happy?" She said, sounding pretty pissed off. I must have paled considerably. I dropped my legs from the bar and stalked over to the tv, looking up at the boring blonde trying to see into her mouth. I could see them when she got heated with the interviewer. Fangs.

I ran my hands through my hair and held either side of my neck. He warned me.

"Sook!" I turned to the two girls who were now arguing about whether or not this was good or bad. They both looked up at me, clearly irritated. "Last night, my dream... He told me this was gonna happen; 'The Great Revelation', I got warned in my sleep, I swear it." Tara barked out a laugh, not believing me. Sookie sat down and waited to hear me out.

That was one of the things that kept us as close as we are, I guess. She had that mind read-y thing going on, and I've always had a steady flow of strange ass dreams. She understood, because she could see them if I let her in my head. I walked over to her and took her hands in mine and stared into her eyes, letting her poke around in my melon.

Her eyes went wide as she gasped, "What the hell was that?!"

"You white folk are crazy as hell, I'm goin' home before I get turned into lunch." Tara said before storming out of the bar. She's always been real uptight about anything out of the ordinary, probably because she never really had anything happen directly to her. Sookie and I never took it to heart, we still loved her just like we knew she loved us.

I explained Godric in great detail even though she just mind-raped me and had a first row seat. We stayed right there talking about my dream and how I'd practically had a vision foretelling the Vampires coming out of the coffin. Eventually Sam came out of the office and cleared the bar, telling everyone to go home and lock up for their own safety.

On the ride back to my place Sookie kept trying to tell me that I must have seen Godric somewhere before, even just passed by him on the street. I didn't buy it, there was no way in hell I could ever forget a face like that. When we finally pulled into my driveway I told her to call me when she got home so I'd know she wasn't attacked. I closed the car door and went to turn away when I remembered something Godric had said.

"Sook! Don't invite anyone inside the house. If my dream was right about the Vampires, this Godric guy could have been right about that, too... Just stay safe, yeah?" She nodded her agreement and drove off.

._._._._._.

The rest of my night had been pretty restless. After getting inside I made a phone call to good old Sherriff Dearbourne, asking how soon I could be on the force. It only made sense to become an officer, what with this new threat of blood suckers. We booked my testing date, and enrolled me at Shreveport Community College for a semester packed with Criminal Justice courses. He agreed with my thinking, and all but hired me on the phone. After I hung up, I located and drank the bottle of Patron I kept handy for nights like this, and just danced the hours away until two in the morning. I was laying on my bed trying like hell to fall asleep, but I was wide awake. Finally after what had felt like hours of tossing and turning, sleep consumed me as the sun started to peek through the window blinds.

I woke up with the world's worst hangover that morning, trying like hell to roll my ass out of the tangled maroon sheets. I was sweating an ungodly amount, and ultimately felt like death.

When I finally got free of my beds hold over me, I stumbled out of my room and onto my couch. I hadn't dreamt last night, which bothered me for two reasons; one, I didn't get to experience Godric, and two, I never have dreamless nights. Not even one time since I can remember have I not had a dream. I mean sure, sometimes they're short and sweet, maybe just two minutes, but never nothing.

I shot Sookie a text telling her, and she was equally freaked out. I figured I'd leave it be, and gathered the motivation to get ready for my last day at the bar.

._._._._._.

Four months. Four fucking months and not even one dream, one nightmare, nada. Tara had gotten somewhat past the fact that Sookie and I weren't too scared about the vamps. It was normal everyday bullshit for four long ass months. I tried to look up any information I could about my lack of dreams, but everything was a dead end. So day in and day out I trudged through, praying for them to come back. Hell, if I'm really honest with myself I just wanted Godric back. That one night was the biggest tease ever, and I was starving for more.

I came to terms with him more likely than not being a figment of my imagination. My mind was a cruel bitch like that. I gave up any lasting hold he had over me, and tried to keep moving along with life.

There still haven't been any Vampires in Bon Temps, but Sookie still hopes for it, being the crazy broad she is. I'm impartial to any appearances, just so long as my blood stays mine -or Godric's- I'm happy. I picked up the new gig at the sheriff's department, they were short handed and I wanted more cash, not to mention I could help keep the county safe. I mean hell, I pack a mean punch and got the eyes of a hawk, I'd might as well put it to good use, right?

Tonight I'm doing patrol around the border, nothing's out of the ordinary; same shit different day really. I was just about to take the right leading towards Shreveport, when I got a text from Sookie.

'Lyn get to Merlotte's! There's a vampire here and the Rattrays are gonna drain him!'

I threw my siren and lights on and put the pedal to the metal. While any other sane human wouldn't give two shits, I cared. All I could think of was Godric, and how furious I'd be with myself if it were him.

Just a dream.

I mean hell, he might not be real but he was still a very big part of my acceptance towards the vampire race. I peeled into the parking lot in front of the bar and killed the siren and engine. I slowly got out of the patrol car and took my phone out and dialed Sookie's number. She picked up right away, and started firing off at the mouth.

"I followed them out back, I can hear their thoughts but I can't find 'em! What if they kill him? He didn't do nothin' wrong!"

"Sook, take it easy, I'm coming round back now, which way did they go?" I took off sprinting, left hand holding my phone to my ear, the right firmly grasping the Beretta on my hip. I wouldn't put it past the Rattrays to be carrying, and I wasn't gonna die at the hands of trailer trash.

Sookie told me to head east through the trees and I did. I spotted her slowly bending down to put her phone on the ground and pick up a stick, I'm guessing she was gonna try and beat 'em with the thing. I ran up behind her, took it from her hands, and chucked it deeper into the woods.

"Stay here, and don't try anything dumb." I whispered harshly in her direction, my eyes scanning through the dense tree line around us. She lifted her hand and pointed to our left and I saw them, huddled over a man who was held down by silver chains.

I moved quickly, and leapt like a friggin gazelle over the remnants of a fallen tree. I held my gun with both hands, safety off.

"Mack and Denise Rattray, you're under arrest! Hands on your heads, NOW!" I shouted as I moved in. Mack looked like he was more than ready to run, 'til he caught sight of my gun. The both stood and did exactly as I had told them. I radioed the station to send another officer for transport, then handcuffed Mack, keeping my gun trained on Denise. I only had one pair of cuffs, obviously Sheriff Dearborne never thought I'd bag two at the same time.

Sookie ran over to the vampire and freed him of his silver prison. He seemed alright enough, so I kept my eyes on the couple in front of me. If the vamp tried anything I'd be on him like white on rice. I had a clip of wooden bullets in my belt, and I wasn't afraid to switch out if I had to.

Andy Bellefleur showed up not too long after and helped me escort idiots one and two to our respective cars. I followed him down to the station and left Sookie to her own devices.

._._._._._.

It's been a few months since the incident with the Rattrays and Bill. Those two are long gone, and now Sookie's head over heels for the pasty bastard.

Don't get me wrong, it's not like I hate Bill; he treats her good and that's what counts. He's just... Off. He's hiding something big, and it seems like Sookie don't even give a damn. She's changed so much since she's met him, it's like a slap in the face. Hell, she even got me into going to the vampire bar in Shreveport when everyone was trying to figure out who was killing off fang bangers.

I had tonight and last night off from work, my first nights off since I took the job after the vamps came out of the coffin, and I was supposed to spend last night with her. She called me a few nights ago to let me know that we'd have to plan for a different night; something to do with a last minute trip to Dallas with Bill and Eric Northman.

She wasn't a big fan of Eric at all, and neither was Bill. I on the other hand, thought he was peachy. He was full of life, and in every way the opposite of Bill. Yeah, sure he was a bit of a dick, but who wasn't, right?

In a way he reminds me of Godric. I've only been around Eric a handful of times, but something about him always brings Godric to the forefront of my mind. I still haven't had a single dream, but I've grown used to it. Regardless of what I do, or how I try to push that night aside, I can't shake those sad blue eyes from my memory. I can practically feel him all around me if I think hard enough. It drives me crazy thinking about how one night, one dream, still has me all kinds of messed up.

Anyhow, Sookie ventured off last night and left Tara to house sit, so here I am, walking my ass to the Stackhouse home with a bottle of vodka hoping to have some kind of fun. I turn into Sookie's yard and notice all the damn lights are on and there's music blasting. I know Tara, while she is a bit of a party girl there's no way in hell she'd do that to Gran's place. I put a hustle in my step and jog the rest of the way, ready to beat a bitch down.

I let myself in, and notice the place is damn near wrecked, bodies grinding, shit broken... It's a mess from hell. There weren't any cars which meant all these people walked here. Sheriff Dearborne walked past me in his fucking underoos, smiling real big, drink in hand.

This ain't right. He don't get that trashed.

"TARA THORNTON!" I scream, weaving my way through all the half naked bodies. I head through the kitchen towards the back door and spot her standing with a woman with dark hair that had her back to me on the porch. I slammed opened the door and the pair looked at me like I was the spawn of Satan.

"Oh, shit! Put it down, she's the law-man now!" Tara said, laughing her ass off. Even if I were on duty I wouldn't have paid no mind to the joint she just passed to the brunette woman. Pot is pot, no harm no foul in my eyes.

"Tara what the hell did you do to Gran's house? Sookie's gonna kill you! Hell, I'm gonna kill you." I said, marching til I got right in her face. She started laughing uncontrollably, and the woman grabbed my left arm. I looked down at her hand and saw something I thought I'd never see again, at least not awake; a simple red a gold twisted bangle. It might not seem like much, but immediately I knew what was going on. This was the bull woman.

I took a step back and pushed her hand off of me and took in her appearance. It was her alright; same exact build and shape down to the length of her hair. I started having a pure, unfiltered panic attack. If she was real, which she clearly was, that meant she was fucking dangerous. This was a monster, literally from my nightmares.

I looked at Tara and finally got her eyes to meet mine and the craziest shit happened; they went all black, like her pupils just took over. Once I saw that I knew I would be shit out of luck if I stuck around.

For once, me and dream-me were in cahoots together, and I took a leaf from her book and ran off the porch, leaving my vodka behind. I ran right into the tree line of the woods and kept going until I hit the road. I stood hunched over with my hands on my knees trying to catch my breath, when a familiar truck pulled up alongside me. It was Hoyt Fortenberry, but what if he was like Tara and the others?

"Hey, Lynz! What're you doin' out so late?" He asked, leaning towards the passenger side window.

I got against the truck and stuck my head in, staring into his eyes looking for any abnormal bullshit. He looked a little shocked, maybe nervous, and I knew he was safe. I climbed into his truck and buckled up before turning to him.

"Hoyt, drive. I don't care where you're going, just go, now." I let out a deep breath and settled into the seat, just praying this was a nightmare.

"I'm actually headin' into Dallas to surprise Jess... Me and my Momma got into it, and I just want to be with her, y'know?" He said with a look of adoration on his face. " I can bring you to your place if you'd like. Ain't no need for you to tag along." He finished with a small chuckle.

"No. No, thanks Hoyt, but I'm liking the idea of a new scene right about now. She's with Sook anyhow, I could do with a girls night in a different place." I brought my legs up to my chest and let myself drift off to sleep, silently praising Hoyt for being a life saver.

._._._._._

I was standing in some church, fully done up in my white lace sundress with tan wedge sandals. My long dark blonde hair was pulled back into an up-do, and my hands were shaking.

 _'What in the actual fuck?_ ' I thought to myself. I started to walk up towards the altar, when I heard Sookie shout from somewhere behind me. I turned tail and ran as quiet as I could towards the sound of her voice. I found myself standing in front of a closed door, I could hear the muffled voices of two men but couldn't make out what they were saying.

I tried to move my hand to open the door, ready for a fight, when dream-me did the absolute last thing I would ever do, and knocked.

 _'HOW FUCKING STUPID ARE YOU?!_ ' I roared at her. I get my dreams back finally after months of nothing and this dumb broad takes right back over? Balls.

The door opened and reveal Steve Newlin, the leader of that vampire hater cult or whatever they were. He smiled real big and moved to the side, revealing a rather large bald man walking up a set of stairs towards me. They both grabbed hold of my arms and pulled me into the basement, letting go just as I reached to the first step. One of them gave my back a hard shove, and I shrieked as I fell down to the bottom.

._._._.

I jolted into an upright position and looked around. I had been put into a small cot and had a balled up white sheet as a makeshift pillow where my head had been. I was bruised on my arms and legs, and quite frankly I felt like shit. My head was pounding and I was confused as hell.

My body turned to the right and there he was in all his glory. Godric. Dream-me obviously remembered him differently than I had, she backed up to the other side of the cot as if he were the enemy.

"Little one, why have you come here?" He asked, moving quickly to kneel in front of me. He ran his left hand up and down my right arm as his right hand unfolded my legs from underneath me. He continued his assault on my nerves, checking for any substantial damage and must have deemed me well enough, because he quickly released me.

 _'No! Come back! I need you! Remember last time_?' I wanted to say, but dream-me is a douche. Maybe he remembers that. I hope to god he kisses me again, maybe I'll get to do my own thing in this dream if he does.

"I-I ran, there was a monster, so I came to find Eric for help, but he won't go back 'til he finds you." Oh what the fuck. How did this bitch make my trip with Hoyt about Eric? I fought against the barrier between me and her, trying like hell to will her to let me take control of my own body. One thing was clear to me; Godric had to be in Dallas with Sookie and Eric.

He moved to stand, and began pacing slowly around the cell we were in. "The Maenad will be taken care of by the shifter, you mustn't worry about her." He said, his eyes boring into mine showing me the extent of his sadness. Something was wrong. I fought harder for control, I was in the shell of my body, practically having an internal war. Godric must have picked up that there was something going on, in an instant he was in front of me again, this time with both hands on my face.

"I believe you have suffered a minor concussion, you must relax, little one." He whispered, moving to lay me back down. My body was laid flat against the cot and my eyes closed, I had assumed he would continue his depressing pacing. After a few more long moments of me keeping up the good fight for dominance, dream-me caved, and I opened my eyes.

Godric was still leaning over me, with a small smile gracing his lips. I would swear he knew what just happened, perhaps he could sense the shift in power? Hell, I had no clue about all that mumbo jumbo, all I knew was this guy needed a damn hug.

I reached my arms up and around his neck, and pulled myself up to crush my chest against his. I felt his arms wrap around my back, holding me in place as his face turned into the crook of my neck. He shifted us so we were upright again, and I crawled to sit on his lap, keeping us pressed together.

 _'Like hell I'm letting you go again._ ' I thought to myself.

We sat like that in silence, just holding each other for a few long moments until my body betrayed me and I felt the tell-tale burning in my core. Just being near him apparently turned me into a wanton whore. I knew he could sense the change when he moved his right hand down my back to rest on my hip and squeezed.

I snapped into action and moved both of my hands into his hair and tugged his head away from my neck and smashed our lips together. My body was singing, and just like that I was hooked for life. We quickly deteriorated into a mess of heavy breaths and moans. He was untameable, his hands were everywhere and nowhere, his mouth claiming ownership of my bared throat; I was clawing at him like a cat in heat, grinding my wetness into his hard length practically screaming for more.

I heard the same soft click I heard in my last dream and knew that ecstacy would follow. He slowly dragged his fangs lightly over my neck, his tongue drawing some undecipherable pattern in their wake. All I could do was pant and grind. My nails dug in as deep into his back as I could get them, and he bit into me.

It was something different than the first time, but still just as pleasurable. I let out a loud moan, and I could hear him grunting like a wild animal as he took deep pulls of my blood. I began to feel light headed and knew that if he didn't stop soon, I'd be a goner. Did I care? Hell no. If he wants to drain me, I'll let him have it all. Well, in theory at least.

He pulled his face from my neck and turned my face towards his. It was strange seeing him covered in my blood, but dear lord, it awakened some kind of beast that was hiding inside of me. I glued my lips back to his, and our tongues fought for dominance. He weaved his fingers through my hair and gave a sharp tug, making us separate.

"You must go little one, the sun is approaching." He said shakily. The hand that wasn't in my hair continued to run up and down my side; slowly moving down to my knee and back up my leg, making its way up my torso until he finally palmed my right breast.

"No! I can't go again," I moaned out in a breath. "Please, no." He began rolling and lightly tugging my hardened nipple. I groaned loudly and ground myself harder onto his erection.

"Min Alskäre, you must," he leaned in and pressed his lips against mine one last time, "Until we meet again."

._._._._._.


	3. Chapter 3

**Anything that you recognize, is more likely than not belonging to HBO. Anything you do NOT recognize, such as my OC, is, well... Mine. So, yeah.**

 **Also, UPDATED.**

._._._._._.

When I woke up my body hurt all over. I could hear some guy talking about psoriasis medication, and immediately wanted to take out my gun and shoot the fucker square in the jaw. I felt around my hip for it, least I could do was scare him some, but instead of finding my Beretta, my hand was met with a hotter than hell seat buckle.

Where the hell am I?

I opened my left eye to take in my surroundings with stealth. I saw Hoyt Fortenberry, drenched in sweat, looking tired as hell. I sat up straight and tried to stretch out my sore limbs as best as I could giving the amount of space in the truck cab, and turned to him.

"W-time's it?" I garbled out at him, rubbing my eyes trying to wake the hell up. He looked over at me and offered me a small smile. It was a wonder that he hadn't settled down before he found Jessica, being so sweet.

"Near five now, the suns just coming out. We'll be at the hotel in maybe a half hour." He glued his eyes back to the road and I took the opportunity to check my appearance in the rear view mirror.

Christ, I looked like hell. My eyeliner was all smudged, giving me that attractive racoon-chic look. I licked my thumbs and remedied that horror show the best I could. My hair was oily and tangled, but there wasn't anything I could do about that 'til I took over Sookie's shower. My jeans were covered in dirt, and my tank top matched.

I look like a fucking victim for chrissakes.

When I decided to give up on myself, I looked out the window. Dallas was beautiful. Even at the crack of dawn it was so full of life. We passed by perfectly manicured parks, and buildings taller than the sky itself. It was like a friggin cement wonderland. I kept a close eye on everything we drove by in amazement, when Hoyt turned the truck into a garage and hit a button on a small box to get a parking ticket. We were finally here.

I'm gonna find Godric!

That's when it really sunk in. I'd only had two dreams about the guy, and hell, who knew if he was even real.

That Maenad lady was super real, so why shouldn't he be?

I had an internal war with myself, trying to gather my wits; if he was real, I couldn't just go all super-hoe on him. I have morals, my Momma would be rolling in her grave if she knew how consumed I'd become.

Hoyt parked the car somewhere in the middle of my self-berating and came around the truck to open my door. I climbed out and lightly punched his chest, my special way of saying 'thank you' without actually vocalizing it. Together we wandered the packed garage to a door that led into the Hotel lobby. He held the door open for me while I took that moment to take in a deep breath.

Now or never, nut up or shut up.

I crossed the threshold and was swallowed by cool air. I followed Hoyt up to the front desk hoping the girl behind it would stop staring at my current appearance. I knew I looked like shit, there wasn't any need to exasperate the situation.

He got a room number from her and I followed him again, this time to an elevator. We walked in side-by-side, both clearly nervous as hell. We stood in silence as the metal death-trap ascended to the correct floor. I hadn't noticed until then, but he was holding a small bouquet, fiddling with the cellophane that held the flowers together. I hope Jess knew how lucky she was to pick this sweetheart. He was so genuine.

The door opened, and slowly but surely, we trudged our way to what I figured was Sookie and Jessica's suite. It became apparent Hoyt wasn't gonna pick up speed anytime soon, and my filthy ass needed a shower pronto, so I put some pep in my step and sped up to a light sprint to the door that matched the number we were given. I knocked three times, making sure to bang real loudly just in case Sookie was sleeping.

The door opened almost immediately to reveal a panicked Sookie wearing a floral blue button down dress.

"Lynz, what're you doing he- Hoyt? Um, come in," She opened the door all the way so we could step in and pointed to a door on the right. "Jessica's in there, hun." She closed the door, and moved to sit on a black leather couch. I leaned back against the main door and watched Hoyt as he knocked. I could hear Jess say something but couldn't make it out as Hoyt went in the room, closing the door behind him. I looked back at Sook, my eyebrow raised, waiting for her to start in on her bitching.

"What the hell happened to you? I get why Hoyt would be here, but why'd you come?" She asked as she stood and crossed the room to a mini fridge and grabbed a bottle of water before tossing it to me.

"Some crazy shit's happening at your place. I don't really know what's going on, but I wasn't gonna stick around to find out when I'm off the clock." I greedily chugged down half the bottle and capped it. "Can I take a shower, and maybe borrow some clothes?"

"Well, sure I guess, but I'm heading out in a minute to meet a friend-" I cut her off.

"Great, I'll come with. I ain't in the mood to watch your boytoy sleep. Give me ten minutes, yeah?" She pointed at another black door, and I hustled inside to find an all glass shower stall. I left the door open a crack so I could hear if she tried to run off without me, stripped and climbed in, putting the water on as hot as it could get.

True to my word, I was in the shower for maybe seven minutes, and got out to find a towel and my white lace sundress resting on a black granite countertop next to the sink.

The same dress I had worn in the dream.

After a moment of contemplating just going naked instead, I quickly dried myself off and wrapped my hair up in the towel before I peeled the dress on. Sookie usually had all my dress clothes at her house; I never really felt the need to dress nice, and when I did, I usually got ready at her house anyhow. It was a win-win situation, really.

I grabbed the towel off my head and tossed it over the glass door to the shower and walked back into the main room to see Sookie holding a pair of tan wedge sandals in one hand and a pair of red ballet flats in the other. In my dream, I had been wearing the wedges, and knew how well that had gone so I took the flats from her and slipped them on my feet. If we were going where I thought we were, stealth and comfort would be key if I was gonna have a one up on a religious cult.

We left the room quietly, and quickly jogged to the elevator. The second the door closed she started rambling at me quietly. I didn't get much out of it, but what I could gather from the bits and pieces was that were were indeed going to look for a vampire named Godric at the Fellowship of the Sun. A man named Hugo, a pet to one of Godric's underlings, would accompany us and play the part of Sookie's fiancé.

"Godric." It was all I could say. Of all the things that I could have meticulously formed with words, I could only utter his name. It was true, it was him, and I was going to help rescue him from a cult. Sookie grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together as she all but dragged me out of the elevator when the door opened to reveal the grand lobby.

"I didn't even think of that! Oh lord, do you think it could be him? Maybe it's just a coincidence, the guy we're looking for is Eric's maker." She said as she pulled us into the hotel bar and waltzed us up to a man in a suit.

They chatted for a moment, then his eyes landed on me.

"Who's she? I thought we had a plan, just me an-" Sookie cut him off.

"This is my friend Lyn, she's going to be my sister who's planning the wedding. She knows what we're going in to; she's an officer at our police department, we might need her." Still holding my hand, she pulled me off towards the exit. I decided I wasn't fond of this Hugo character. Something was off about him, and it was unsettling. If I had to put up with him, I'd do it cautiously.

._._._._._.

Hugo pulled into the parking lot at the overbearing church, and we all stepped out. The entire ride over from the hotel he drilled the plan into my head. Sookie and I would be silent and let him do all the talking while she searched everyone and anyone's thoughts for Godric's whereabouts. I walked behind them, twiddling a strand of my messy, unbrushed blonde hair. I was nervous, not so much about the murderous cult folk, more about this potentially being the day I meet Godric. He was perfect; I didn't know squat about him as a person but hell, he could be a savage beast and I'd still be all hands-on deck.

Earlier when Sook had suggested it might just be a coincidence, I took it to heart. Being honest, I was kind of hoping it wasn't the same Godric, purely for my own sanity.

We walked up a set of concrete stairs as Hugo introduced us to a woman I'd seen on TV and recognized her as Sarah Newlin. Sookie being, well, Sookie, started rambling immediately. I knew the 'male dominance' plan would fail epically; the poor girl couldn't keep her mouth shut if she tried.

We all shook hands with Newlin and followed her into the church for a tour.

._._._._._.

For a church of a psychotic cult, it really wasn't half bad. It didn't give off the same creepy vibe that most others did. The Reverend himself spotted us, and whisked us away to his office. I followed the group in silence, looking around waiting for Sookie to pick up in anything.

When we went in, Steve took a seat behind his desk, while Sookie and Hugo sat on the other side; I opted to stand behind Sookie's chair, ready to grab her and run if we had to. They were discussing 'fang bangers' and wedding dates, but I wasn't too focused on the conversation; I was watching the man, the bald guy from my dream, who had just walked in and moved to stand by Steve.

He was bigger than I remembered from my dream, which kind of worried me. With my training I could probably handle him, but keeping him down might be a problem. I put my hand on Sookie's shoulder, and felt her tense up. She started to explain to the reverend that we should be on our way, when he interrupted.

"Nonsense! How could you pick a church for your wedding without seeing all of it? Gabe, why don't you help me escort the happy couple and their friend to the basement?" He stood, and moved to the main hall, with Hugo in tail. Gabe came up behind Sookie and I, placed his hands on our shoulders and led us to follow. Hugo kept glancing back at Sookie worriedly, while I tried to formulate a master plan to get us the hell out of this mess.

When Steve called me Sookie's friend I knew we were found out. This guy is damn meticulous, there wasn't a chance he'd fuck that one up. As far as he knew I was her wedding planner extraordinaire sister.

We all stopped short in front of a door, which Steve then opened and waited for Gabe to usher us in. Everything looked the same from my dream. I began to panic, because not for nothing, I really didn't want to be knocked down the damn stairs any time soon. Sookie tried claiming claustrophobia, which was obviously a massive lie. Steve knew it. They got into a bit of an arguing match, when I felt Gabe's hand squeeze unbearably tight on my shoulder.

Instinct kicked in. I lifted my left foot and slammed the heel as hard as I could into the top of his foot, simultaneously throwing my head back into his face. I quickly threw a jab at Newlin, successfully breaking his nose. Apparently Hugo didn't do so well with the small amount of blood; he'd fainted, landing in a heap at the bottom of the stairwell. Sookie ran down to try and help him, while I spun around intent on knocking Gabe out.

I gotta hand it to him, but he was standing tough. His lip was busted from the impact with my skull, and he was smiling. I threw a right hook into his jaw, and went to throw my left in, when he lifted his hands and pushed me. I felt my back make contact with a few stairs and it was lights out right after.

._._._._._.

When I finally woke up I could hear Sookie tweaking on someone. I opened my eyes and took a good look around. We were most decidedly locked in a fucking cage. It was jam packed with a bunch of church-y shit and random supplies, and lacked any sign of Godric.

I stayed quiet, just listening to what Sookie had to say. Apparently, my gut instinct about Hugo had been correct. He was a double crosser, and had warned the Fellowship about Sookie. When I had finally heard enough, I stood up from my spot on the floor and walked over to him.

"You, are what's wrong in this world. So your girl won't give you fucking fangs? Suck it the fuck up buttercup! Ain't no reason to get innocent people hurt." I punched him in the larynx and reveled in the sounds of him choking. Fuck him, if he would've stayed loyal to his vampire we wouldn't even be in this damn mess. I turned and walked over to Sookie to check her for any damage.

"Lynzey, Godric's definitely here, Newlin was thinking about him when we were in the office. Maybe if we scream loud enough he'll be able to get to us and we can get the hell out of here." I backed up a pace after deciding a little bruising wasn't anything to worry over, and wandered over to the cage door. The bars were cold, and no matter how much force I shook them with they weren't budging. I turned my attention to all the boxes littering the room and chose to look for something to make a lockpick with. Sookie was screaming out to Godric, but I knew that if we were in a damn cage with silver bars, he probably was as well. I also knew from experience that silver and Vampires didn't make great company, so, I stayed silent.

I must have dumped ten boxes before giving up. There wasn't anything useful in this room, probably on purpose. Sookie had tried to call out to Bill through their bond, and looked so damn scared. I heard footsteps descending the stairwell from earlier and readied myself to attack should anyone be dense enough to open the gate.

Gabe finally appeared on the other side and with a sick grin, took out a ring of keys and unlocked the door. With a push from him the door swung inside, and I leapt into action like a feral cat. He was ready for me though, I'm guessing he must be ex-military, because with one movement I was in the air flying back into Hugo. While I had a safe landing, his head hit the floor hard and he was knocked out for the second time that night.

I hopped up with speed I didn't know I had and ran again, this time trying to get around Gabe instead of attack. He stuck his arm out and wrapped me in it, with my back glued to his chest. Sookie was screaming at him to let me go, while I wiggled, kicked, and punched at everything I could. From my current position I could tell that Gabe was enjoying this entirely too much, his erection pressed into my lower back and I froze.

There was no way in fuck that I'd have my well-kept virginity stolen from me by a guy that looks like Mr. Clean. I screamed as loud and with as much gusto as I could. Someone had to hear me, anyone. I started jolting my body to and fro as hard as I could til I finally broke free from Gabe's hold. I crawled into the far corner and looked up at him.

"Now, you two are gonna show me where you stick that big fat vampire cock," he knelt down to me and moved to push up the skirt of my dress and I started screaming. Sookie launched herself onto Gabe's back and was dropping punches onto his head and neck while I clawed my nails down his face. He pushed her off of him and flipped me onto my stomach. I tried kicking him but it was futile, he got my the fabric of my dress up past my hips, revealing my solid black boy shorts. I was crying by this point, absolutely terrified out of my wits. How does anyone, no matter how tough or trained prepare themselves for rape?

I felt his weight lift from my legs and quickly curled my legs under me, trying to guard my body in the fetal position.

"Godric?" I heard Sookie say from next to Hugo.

Aborting my original plan, I sat up on my knees and turned, mouth wide open, with tears staining my face.

Before me was a sight to behold. Godric, _my_ Godric, stood tall, holding Gabe by the neck of his sweater. Godric looked at me, right into my fucking soul through my eyes.

"Godric," Gabe choked out, "It's me!" Godric broke our staring contest to look at him, and snapped his neck swiftly. He let Gabe's body drop to the ground, then looked at Sookie.

"You should not have come." His voice was so much more rich than what I had dreamt, almost as if my dreams were watered down. There was loud screaming from upstairs; Sookie and I both stood. I straightened my dress back to its proper place, while Sookie moved over to me.

"Bill!"

Godric closed his eyes.

"No. I'm here my child; down here." I heard a whooshing noise, accompanied by the appearance of Eric. He stared at his maker as if he were god himself; hell, I was too.

"Godric." He said, as he knelt before him.

"You were a fool for sending humans after me." I could practically feel the angst rolling off both of the Vampires.

"I had no other choice. These... These savages, they seek to destroy you."

"I am aware of what they have planned," Godric paused to glance over at Hugo, "This one betrayed you."

"He's with the Fellowship. They set a trap for us." Sookie spoke up.

"How long has it been since you've fed?" Eric asked his maker, voice filled with concern.

"I require very little blood anymore," Godric paused at the sound of an alarm going off, flashing white lights began to appear in the basement around us. "Save the human. Go on."

"I am not leaving your side until you're-" Eric began to say, but was interrupted by the older vampire. If there was one thing I knew from the little time I've spent near Northman, it was that he did not get interrupted. Apparently, his wrath excludes his maker.

Well, that's good to know.

"I can take care of myself!" Godric all but hissed at him.

"Come on we have to go!" Sookie shouted at Eric, hopping into action, ready to screw the hell out of this place.

"Spill no blood on your way out. Go." Godric spoke. For someone old enough to have turned Eric, he was so damn calm. He was the epitome of an Enigma.

Eric moved to put his arm around me, but Godric stopped him.

"No. I will escort her to safety, now go." He said, voice filled with finality. I watched as Eric and Sookie ascended the stairs into the church. I shuffled on my feet, arms folded across my chest as I turned to face Godric.

He eyed me warily, probably wondering about my mental state after the close encounter with Gabe.

"Why have you come here?" He asked, slowly closing the distance between us.

"Godric," I took in a deep breath. "It's you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Anything that you recognize, is more likely than not belonging to HBO. Anything you do NOT recognize, such as my OC, is, well... Mine. So, yeah.**

 **Also, UPDATED.**

._._._._._.

Godric's face flickered with confusion, still slowly moving towards me, like a predator would its prey. I kept still, with every possible reasoning for his expression flying through my mind at warp speed.

He stopped and stood still about two feet from my position. I wrapped my arms around my torso and looked to my shoes, filled with embarrassment.

They were my dreams, of course he doesn't know me.

I stood there silently berating myself for what felt like eons, readying myself to walk out of that God forsaken church with my head held damn high, when cool fingers suddenly came to rest gently against my jaw.

Godric tilted my face up towards his agonizingly slow, and our eyes met.

"You should not have come. These humans, they are led by anger, you and your friend could have been gravely harmed." He dropped his hand from my face and turned away from me, walking with absolute precision towards the exit. I gathered my bearings and followed in silence.

At this point I had no clue if he knew me and was just keeping it to himself, or if he was simply the gentlest soul in existence. Logic drove me to opt for the latter, but regardless, my heart melted. As we climbed the stairs at the rate of a natural human, I couldn't help but let my gaze drift down to his rear.

Someone really needs to give this guy an award. Sweet baby Jesus!

Me being the space cadet that I am, I failed to notice in my appreciation of his perfectly sculpted ass, that he had come to an abrupt halt at the top of the stairs. I walked directly into him just as he turned his torso in my direction, successfully smashing my breasts into his arm and a portion of his chest. He offered me a small smile, while I gasped out an apology and felt my face quite possibly turn inexplicably redder than the devil's dick.

"My progeny will escort you to where you need to go," Godric said, turning the doorknob on the barrier leading into the church. He turned back to the door, opening it just a crack before continuing. "Until we meet again, själsfrände."

Before I had the opportunity to flip out about the whole 'I'm gonna say random ass foreign words to you before I dip off' thing, he was gone. I growled with distaste in the back of my throat before stomping out of the basement in pure adult-child fashion.

I could hear a commotion coming from the chapel, and decided that I was really all set with any more bullshit and made a sharp left. I must have stepped over seven or eight bodies by the time I made it to the front door, but hell, who was counting right? I whipped a door open and the cool night breeze caressed my exposed limbs as I walked down the cement stairs. Unceremoniously plopping my ass down on the bottom one, I leaned back on my elbows ready to wait for Sookie, or Eric, or who the fuck ever was going to be my ride back to the hotel.

._._._._._.

I kept my perch on the stone step, not budging for any of the parishioners that were scurrying out of the church. I received more than a few dirty looks, did I give a fuck? Nope. I just wanted to get the hell away from this place.

The first vampire out of the building was none other than Eric Northman. I had a short moment to acknowledge his presence; one second I was glancing over my shoulder up at him in the doorway, the next I was gathered in his arms bridal style fucking flying.

I've been on my fair share of plane rides, rollercoasters; but this experience was unmatched. I felt like a fucking bird in the wild and it was exhilarating! I spread my arms out to either side of me and failed to contain a fit of giggles. Eric didn't seem to much care about this extraordinary time in my life; he looked like his friggin puppy had died.

After I regained the ability to contain myself, I wrapped one of my arms around his broad shoulders, and let the other just flow in the breeze below me.

"You ain't looking too hot, Sheriff... You good?" I asked him, genuinely concerned. I wouldn't say Eric and I were close as cousins, but we certainly weren't strangers. I'd gone to his bar on my own account a few times, seeking advice on a case that didn't fit, or just to get a good strong drink away from Merlotte's. In a way we were kindred, he was the vampire Sheriff of our area, and I was a deputy for our county. I'm sure he didn't see it the same way, but as everyone and anyone would know, I have zero fucks to hand out.

He never answered me, he acknowledged my question by merely looking at my face and shrugging before he flew faster into the night.

He planted his feet on a perfectly manicured lawn that sat comfortably in front of a decently sized modern home that looked eerily familiar to me. Not releasing me, he crossed the length of grass in long strides up to the front door before letting us in.

"Hey, are you gonna let me down? My legs, they do still work you know." I whispered loudly into his ear while rolling my eyes. He let out a small chuckle, but continued to hold me to his chest as we entered a sitting area of the home. I couldn't shake the feeling that I had been here before, so I thought hard, making the best of my time being held captive by the Viking.

My house! I built it!

As we walked up a half staircase to a hallway lined with doors, I remembered. I had built this exact layout on the computer one sleepless night a few years back. I wouldn't ever deny my talent at crafting houses on the Sims games; but the fact that I was inside a house that was eerily exact to one of my creations was unsettling. Upon reaching the second door on the left he placed my back on my feet unceremoniously, causing me to stumble right into the door.

"What the actual fuck, Eric? The hell did I do-"

"My maker has asked I bring you to this room for you to pick a change of clothes. He said you're welcome to any outfit you wish." He said, before moodily stalking back off the way we had come. Not one to turn down window shopping, I let myself in the room, which I found was jam packed full of every color, material, and style. It was a dream come true.

Well there's one massive difference, the house on my desktop is lacking a room made of wishes and dreams.

Closing the door behind me, I walked over to a wooden rack that displayed at least seventy pairs of jeans; skinny, ripped, white-wash, dark-wash... The rack had it all! I grabbed a pair of dark cut-off shorts, and moved to search for a top to match when the door reopened. Sookie stepped in followed by a woman I hadn't met, who smiled slightly towards me before leaving me and Sook to our own devices.

"Are you witnessing this magic?!" I shouted at my friend before joyfully skipping to a wall that held too many evening gowns. "Take in the grandeur! Appreciate heaven, woman! They even have these Bad-Larry's!" I said enthusiastically while thrusting the shorts I had picked into her face. "Look at 'em! They're gonna fit my bum!"

Sookie laughed, and gazed around the room. While I would always aim for comfort, she would go for dressy. Hell, one time back in high school we went to a Halloween party up at the lake and she went as a fairy princess or some such, I went as a... Well fuck, I went as me, but with fake vampire fangs.

Shaking the thought from my head I turned away from Sookie, peeling the stupid sundress from my body while stepping out of my red flats. I tugged the shorts up my tanned legs and they fit like a second skin, only a bit higher up my ass than I would have preferred. I peeked behind me to get a better view of my bum before nodding in sincere approval.

With a newfound fire in my belly to find the perfect top, I spun towards the farthest wall, which had a door that led into a massive walk-in closet. Just as I was about to step inside to get a better look, Sookie came charging out wearing a white button up long sleeved dress, holding a baggy off-white long sleeved v-neck top.

"Wear this, it'll go with the shoes," she said while crossing the floor quickly, reaching down to grab by flats from the pile I had left in the center of the room. "We gotta hurry up, don't wanna miss the party!"

"What friggin party? No one's even here!" I said while pulling the thin fabric of the shirt over my head. I got I situated, and decided she had picked well, stuffing my feet back into the flats, ready to face whatever life threw at me.

"Well, when me and Bill got here there were plenty of folks, humans and Vampires." She looked at me confused, and I returned the stare, suddenly remembering that I hadn't the damnedest clue as to where the hell I was.

"Jesus, Sook; where the hell are we anyhow? Eric fucking flew me here, and I've just been playing oggle the wardrobe for God knows how long!" I went to reach for the handle of the door, getting my lungs ready for a screaming match with Northman.

"Bill said it's Godric's nest, I'm guessing this is Isabel's... Collection." I pulled the door open, and strode into the hall, hearing soft music, laughter, and voices competing to speak over the others. I took Sookie's hand in mine, letting her know I processed the information, and together we stepped into the sitting room that was crowded with people from all walks of life and death.

"Sookie, there you are! Oh, and Lynzey! Eric had said you'd be around here somewhere." Bill said as he suddenly appeared in front of us. I wasn't the biggest fan of his, but he would always score an A-plus for his manners. He took a shallow bow before taking Sookie's free arm, leading us toward the main entrance. Instead of leaving, he turned us, and explained that in nests, it was customary for guests to line up to greet the big bad. Quicker than I had expected, we had made it to our turn in line. I found Godric, looking bored out of his damn mind, sitting in a chair surrounded by other Vampires. He looked to Sookie and gave her thanks for doing what she had done for him, acknowledged Bill, then finally his gaze settled on me.

"I see you have found the wardrobe Isabel selected to your liking?" He spoke soflty, letting his eyes trail down my body and back up. When his eyes met mine I bit my lower lip and nodded. "I'm afraid I have to tend to the rest of my guests before I can mingle; please, make yourself at home, själsfr-" I spoke up, cutting his angelic accented voice off before I could stop myself.

"What the hell does that mean?" My eyes widened, looking around at all of the vampires who had suddenly become very interested in our short conversation. Godric stood, and stepped towards me until we were toe to toe.

"Go, enjoy the party, själsfrände." He whispered into my ear, letting a ghost of a breath cause shivers to rack my spine. He took his place back on the chair, before looking to the line that had formed behind me. I nodded at him and murmured 'sorry' before walking away to find Sookie and Bill.

._._._._._.

If anything was certain, it was that these vamps knew how to throw a damn classy get together. This wasn't like the crowd that I'd experienced at Fangtasia; these people, humans and vampires alike, were coexisting so damn peacefully. Feeling out of place, I kept my mouth glued to the rim of the wine glass I had been given, only lowering it for refills or to speak my two-cents in Sookie's conversations.

It wasn't often or normal for me to feel so uncomfortable, hell, I'm the life of the party; just not so much when everyone around me looks like they're going to a friggin gala or some shit. I decided Sookie could do with some time unattached from my hip, and turned to leave from our spot at one of the few tables littering the home in search of Godric.

"Hello, there. I'm Lorena." I heard a sing song voice from where I had previously stood. I spun back around, and saw a woman in a red gown eyeballing my best friend like she was an appetizer. Sookie offered the stranger a full toothy smile, "Nice to meet you, I'm Sookie!"

I took quick, long strides to take up a position behind Sook. This broad didn't look like someone I'd want to leave her alone with at all. She looked over Sookie's shoulder at me, and was met with the fiercest resting bitch face I could muster up.

"Hm. Yes, you are what all the fuss is about." Lorena's false smile -called it- dropped, and her face took on the look of distaste. I raised my wine glass back to my lips, practically inhaling the last of what the glass held. I hadn't been keeping track, but I knew I was drunk; I must have had at least a whole damn bottle by this point, but I'd still fight to the death with this chick.

"Excuse me?" Sookie asked, clearly caught as off guard as I was.

"Aren't you a morsel?" Lorena more stated than asked, taking in Sookie's current attire. All I could think of was a lion hunting, and put my hand on Sookie's shoulder, ready to pull her behind me.

"I- I'm sorry, who're you?" I swear, you could tell this girl she had aids and she'd still be smiling. For fucks sake, Lorena was gauging her like a piece of steak and she was just going along with it.

I heard more words being exchanged between the two, losing my wine doused train of thought, and began looking around the immediate area for a better weapon than my wine glass. When I decided the mission was futile, I looked back up, seeing Bill had joined their conversation; things had gotten pretty heated in the time that I'd gone full-on alcohol deaf. I pulled Sookie behind me, she had the tendency to let her metaphorical balls drop with even a sip of alcohol in her system. I didn't know what I had missed, but Lorena looked pissed, and I knew it was a matter of time before the woman would go batshit crazy.

"Maybe you do love him, who am I to guess; but he doesn't love you. He never has, and that, we both know." I stood my ground in front of Sookie, watching as Lorena let her fangs drop. "Take those words back, or they shall be your last!" She stalked closer to us, but Bill put his arm across my sternum, successfully moving us back. I tried to push closer to the predator, the drinks having given me a newfound sense of indestructibility.

"Go find someone else, you fucking bitch, you've lost this one!" Sookie shouted at her from over my shoulder, and Lorena used vamp speed to toss me away, sending me to land in a heap at Bill's feet. She had slammed Sookie into the table we had been standing by; I hopped back up from the ground using all the strength I had to give and charged her, wrapping my arms around her waist and bringing her down to the ground with me.

"Sookie, get the fuck out!" I shouted at her, struggling to keep my grip on Lorena. The force was strong with this one, vampire or not, she was a tough contender.

Lorena flipped me off her and stood, advancing on Sookie, when I jumped back up on my feet and grabbed a fistfull of the hair she had artfully piled atop her head. With her being a predator and me the prey, she obviously had the upper hand. Wrapping her cold, bony fingers around my throat she lifted me off of the ground and slammed my back into the same table she had just had Sookie on. She lowered her face to my neck, ignoring the fact that I had yanked out damn near half of the hair she had. I heard her make a terrifying hiss-like sound, and knew I was about to be bitten.

I pulled harder, trying to get her the hell away from me, and noticed Jason -when the fuck did he get here?!- walking towards us. It bothered me, here was a human, ready to try and help, but fucking Bill who stood not even two feet away couldn't intervene? Fucking pussy.

I felt her fangs graze my neck, and was preparing myself for a super great death-speech if I made it long enough, when she was lifted off of me.

"Retract. Your. Fangs. Now," Godric saved the day! I was ready to put money on Jason, but hell, the element of surprise was always helpful. He had his hand wrapped around her throat, with his eyes locked on her face. I had seen a few expressions Godric has to offer between my dreams and tonight; sadness, concern, slightly-happy, and boredom; but not anger. This was anger that he was directing at her, and fuck, he wore it well. "I neither know nor care who you are. But in this area, and certainly in this nest, I am the authority. Do you understand?"

Eric strode from around Godric and scooped me up and off the table. I looked back to try and locate my wine glass, discovering that during that lovely altercation, the glass had broken; the white table was stained with blood, as was Isabel's top that I had borrowed, and my back felt like it had been bitten by a trillion mosquito's and hornet's.

Oh, the wonders of alcohol. At least I don't hurt! I thought to myself, as Eric steadied me back on my feet. I looked at Godric, our eyes met fleetingly before he looked to Eric, and I was taken at vamp speed back into the room of clothes.

Just as my feet touched the ground yet again, Eric was out of the room and back again in a flash, now holding a small medical kit. Eric ripped the shirt I was wearing in half, and I let it fall to the floor. I didn't care that he got an eyeful of my bra covered chest; the guy had been on this earth for centuries, it wasn't like he hasn't seen a woman before, and I wasn't shy. I just wanted the glass out of me pronto.

He made quick work with his fingers, pulling out small shards and letting them drop to the floor between our feet.

"My maker asked that I don't give you blood, you'll be healed in a week." He said with a bored tone.

"Uh... When did he say that?" I hadn't heard Godric say anything but what he spoke to Lorena's crazy ass.

"You wouldn't understand the depth of our bond. I won't explain it to a human." Eric began pressing Band-Aids to a few of the deeper gashes. When he deemed my doctor visit complete, he flashed out of sight and back, now holding a shirt identical to what I was wearing but a bit larger.

I thanked him, pulled the shirt on before we both exited the room with him leading the way. We parted ways upon reentering the get together, and I went in search for Sookie.

._._._._._.

The night continued without a hitch, at some point Jason had asked Bill to step outside with him, so Sookie and I just kept chatting and drinking copious amounts of free wine.

I saw Bill walk back through the archway leading to the main door, and noticed Jason behind him, talking to some guy in a trenchcoat. He looked worried, which in turn made me worried. Ignoring what Sookie was saying to me, I started towards the duo. If Jason needed help I was all hands-on deck, just like he would be for me.

The guy who was standing with him loudly addressed the party, introducing himself as Luke Macdonald. Saying that he came with a message from Steve Newlin, he moved his hands to the front of his coat.

Oh, fuck me! Kamikaze!

I saw Godric flash about ten feet from me to my left and immediately sprinted towards him. "Godric! He's wearing a-" before I could finish, Luke ripped open the coat, exposing an intricate series of wires and stakes, all strapped to his torso with silver. I pushed harder, launching myself in front of Godric just as Luke pressed a button he held in his palm, detonating the bomb.

I both felt and heard the bomb go off, followed by my back meeting the hardwood floor accompanied by a high pitched ringing in my ears. I knew I had been hit by something or other, feeling lightheaded I moved to get up but was held down by a heavy weight on my chest.

I looked down and saw Godric gazing up at me with wide eyes. I smiled at him, and lightly nudged his shoulder silently telling him to vacate the close proximity. He moved off of me, running his hands from the top of my head, down my torso when I suddenly felt a sharp pain on my right side near where Eric had patched me up from my wine glass wounds.

I lifted my head and peered down, and saw his hand floating above a full stake that was lodged between my ribs and hip. I looked back at him in horror. I was going to fucking die if my ass didn't get to the hospital. He looked cool as a cucumber, just observing the foreign object that was lodged deep into my side.

He finally looked back up into my eyes and started speaking, but all I could hear was the ringing. I was useless, and I could now feel the extent of the amount of blood I was losing. My eyes followed his back down to the stake, and watched as he ripped it from my body. The flood gates opened; blood poured out from the gaping wound, and I let my head fall back to the floor while closing my eyes.

Don't let me die, don't let me die, don't let me die!

I felt something wet on my lips but in my current condition couldn't do much in lieu of wiping it off. After a few moments I felt that same wetness begin to travel down my chin and drip onto my chest, as something hard, but soft, was pushed into my mouth.

I tasted blood, but it tasted different than my own. I wasn't a gentle girl growing up, and have suffered my fair share of busted lips, and bitten my tongue more times than I could count. My blood tasted like the worst iron, but this was so rich. It was like ambrosia, and it was fucking amazing. I began to pull more blood into my mouth, allowing it to slide down the back of my throat while I ran my tongue in a mess of circles and swirls along the source.

After what felt like an eternity I began hearing voices again. I heard Eric ranting about 'the blood being sacred', and finally opened my eyes. I felt like a million bucks! I looked around at the ruin, after locating Sookie and Jason and noting they were alright, I turned my gaze toward Godric. He was crouched beside me, still firmly holding his wrist in my mouth. He started speaking in a different language calmly at Eric, who immediately backed off, now bearing a sly grin. Eric glanced down at me, nodded his head and stalked off towards Bill and Sook.

I ran my tongue across Godric's wrist one last time before closing my lips with a soft groan. He looked down at me again, the corners of his lips turned up in a small grin. He lifted the second shirt I had ruined that night and grazed the pad of his thumb over where the stake had previously been, and I shivered. Having had enough of the damsel routine, I gently moved his hand from me and sat up. Tucking my legs underneath me, I prepared myself to stand when Godric pulled me up, wrapping his right arm firmly around my hips and holding me to his side.

He announced to anyone who was still with us and not a pile of steaming goo that the hotel that Sookie was staying at had been alerted and arrangements were made. The longer I stood against him, the stronger I could feel his blood working its way through my veins, setting every nerve ending in my body on fire; I began to feel a familiar heat pool between my legs. Trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, I shifted my thighs back and forth, trying to gain some friction.

Before I could reap the benefits of my stealthy movements, Godric led me out of the shell of his home. Once the cool night air caressed my face, he gathered me in his arms, soaring into the sky just as Eric had done earlier in the evening.

._._._._._.


	5. Chapter 5

So, let me just start with: I AM SO HORRIBLY FRIGGIN SORRY!

Gotta tell you guys, shit happens, and typically that shit is called life, so uh.. yeah. I's been over a year, and I feel awful for just kind of forgetting about this. But there is a plus side to my harrowing tale of forgetfulness! I acquired a laptop! Which generally means, the amount of errors will be MUCH less.

Anywho, thank you to all who reviewed in my extensive absence; it made me so damn happy to come back to all of them, especially considering I'd only published four measly chapters. :D

Now, I'd like to just throw it out there, I was basically hammered every time I would write out a chapter, so some things were left unapparent. Such as the fact that Lynzey was indeed an employee of Merlotte's. After the Great Revelation, she sought out employment at the police department to better defend herself and Bon Temps against any psychovamps. Since logging back in, I've decided to revisit every damn chapter, and update/ repair the fuck ups and plot holes. Once I've gone through and properly douched everything (which, let's be honest, shouldn't take too long considering I"d only gotten four chapters deep.) I'll proudly present the elusive fifth chapter.

Again, THANK YOU ALL FOR NOT DEEMING ME A TOTAL ASSHAT AND STICKING AROUND AFTER SO LONG!

And now, to all you beautiful Godric loving beasts, I have some shit to fix.

:* Xx


End file.
